Who the Heck is He!
by HonouRyuuX09
Summary: Izaya gets a surprise vacation to England and decided to visit 'him'. Who is he? Shizuo follows Izaya secretly and is a little irked at 'him'.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so BORED Namiiiiiiiiiieeeee~~!" Izaya whined, spinning around in his chair.

It had been forever since Izaya had gotten any free time with all his pointless meetings with the Yakuza and unimportant gang members that thought they could gain 'attention' by taking him or Shizuo down. Obviously Izaya refused to give out information on Shizuo. Shizuo was Izaya's and Izaya's alone to mess with. It was…fun!

"Go fuck up someone's life like you always do then," she blankly states, going through paperwork.

"Oh you wound me Namie~!" He dramatically covers his heart and stops spinning, while Namie simply rolls her eyes.

"You might kill me one day with your harsh, cold words Namie! Its like a blizzard in here." He pretends to be cold while mocking her.

"Oh shut up!" she snaps.

He simply smiles and turns. "Make me some tea Namie~!"

"I'm not your maid Izaya." She bluntly says.

"I wonder how Seiji-kun is…" he says nonchalantly and offhandedly.

Namie stiffens and silently walks to the kitchen to prepare his tea while Izaya simply smirks his trademark smirk.

He stands by his oversized window and observes the humans down below grinning maliciously. _'What to do, what to do~!?' _he thinks.

His phone rings abruptly and he answers it without hesitating.

"Orihara Izaya~! How may I help you?" he tells the other person on the line.

"Orihara-san. Shiki here."

He raises his eyebrows hearing the name of the important Yakuza member.

"Ohh~? Yakuza business? How may I help you Shiki-san?"

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been working on multiple cases for us."

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes. No worry though. Almost all of them are done."

"I want you to go on vacation. All expenses paid. It's the least we could do for our best informant." Shiki says stiffly before Izaya could reject.

"Ah…I would love to then~!" he smiles into the phone. "Where to?"

"England." Shiki replies.

"Oh~!" he suddenly remembers something.

"Shiki-san I have someone close to me who lives there. You don't need to pay for the hotel room. I'll be staying with them."

On the other end of the line, Shiki raises an eyebrow incredulously.

"Oh really, Orihara-san? Alright then. I'll cancel the room and pay for the ticket."

"Ta ta Shiki-san~!" he hangs up and turns to Namie who arrived with his tea.

He Cheshire cat smiles and Namie pales.

"Namie~! You have a few weeks off. Paid of course~! Just pack my bags~! I'm going to England!"

"And your tea?" she asks.

"I don't want it anymore~!" he dismisses her, waving his hand in a shooing motion.

She simply rolls her eyes again, getting aggravated and stalks away.

"This is gonna be fun~!" he resumes spinning in his chair.

"Oh Shizu-chan what will you do when I'm gone?" he wonders out loud.

"As much as I would love to find out, I'd rather visit _him_ than stick around and find out."

'_I have to say 'bye' to Shizu-chan~!' _he thinks excitedly. He grabs his famous fur-lined coat and signature flick blade and skips out of the house, hands in pockets, to Ikebukuro for a nice visit to the raging beast.

The tea remained forgotten on Izaya's office table.

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't uploaded since like forever. I got in trouble and stuffs…and yeah. I was one of those nice authors that posted stories all in one time when they were completed but I noticed not many people reviewed that way and just simply read and left. I know this is mean but reviews make me happy so I'm just aiming for 10 reviews a chapter and then you'll get part 2 and so forth.**


	2. Chapter 2

There were screams and crashes and yells of pain while one enraged voice resonated through the crowd of horrified people.

"YOU FUCKING AMBUSHED ME?! HUH?!" An enraged blonde bellowed the question.

Shizuo Heiwajima aka the Monster of Ikebukuro was practically seething. He was having a fine day collecting debts with Tom, his boss. There was no trouble today and they all paid up. Shizuo hadn't even seen Izaya today! Everything was peachy keen until a hard metal rod came down on the back of Shizuo's head with as much force as the weak gang member could muster. His teeth clashed together harshly, cutting his cigarette in half and blood poured from his head relentlessly.

He slowly straightened himself out and he put a hand to the top of his head where he felt the sharp blow, bringing his hand back into visual range. Crimson was stained across his fingertips and smudged against his palm. He didn't even register the pain. He was gonna beat the living shit out of the person and then dismiss him, but then the worst happened.

A single, crimson drop fell as slowly as a drop of blood could fall onto his bartender vest. He got that from Kasuka.

Everything went to Hell.

"YOU RUINED MY DAY! MY FUCKING PERFECT DAY!"

Gang members cowered in fear while others silently prayed to the Gods. Heck! Anyone they could pray to for saving them! Some thought they could handle him and charged.

Poor foolish humans. May their damned souls rest in their naive peace.

Unknown to everyone, Izaya was on the top of the nearest building observing the fight with an amused smirk. Ah what stupid humans~! But that's what made them so fun to observe!

Projectiles and childish gang members went flying as the blonde went on his rampage. He punched each and every one of them to their doom when something caught his eye. A glimmer of silver.

He then felt a millisecond of pain across his cheek that he barely thought of and he looked up at the direction the weapon was thrown.

Orihara Izaya smirked down at his enemy.

"_Izaya! I should have known this was that bastard's fault!'_ Shizuo thought.

"Shi-zu-chan~!" he said happily, smirking and stretching out each syllable.

"IZAYA! I should have known this was your fault louse! It always damn is!" he turned to Izaya cracking his knuckles.

The brunette jumped down from the building using the fire escape for leverage and stood a good distance in front of the debt collector.

"Aw~! You almost wound me as much as Namie! Do you have no faith in that one percent~?" he asks.

"Fuck no."

Izaya smirks and whips his flickblade out defensively in front of him.

"Alas, Shizu-chan, this really wasn't my fault and I could hardly care if you believe me or not~! It's always more fun when the brute plays my game~!"

There's a low growl in response. "Do you fucking WANT to die louse?!"

"No way Shizu-chan~! That's why I'm so good at outrunning you~! But today I only came for one reason~!"

"I don't give a damn about your reason; I'm going to slaughter you!"

"Bye Shizu-chan!" Izaya says quickly while smirking.

Shizuo falters for a second. "Bye?"

The burgundy-eyed informant gave a short nod.

"Mhm~! I'm going away for a few weeks~!" he states. "Try not to miss me too much, ne~?"

The giant blonde is thoroughly confused but happy. He grins. "I would never fucking miss you!" he spits.

"But where are you going louse? Not that I care. Just so I can kill you when you come back."

The informant smirks and shrugs. "Suuuuure Shizu-chan. Thaaat's the reason." He says sarcastically.

"I'm going to England~! I've been sent on an all expenses paid vacation by the Yakuza. Nice people~!" he notes dully.

"Whatever. Just as long as you're not here. And you owe me a new vest!"

"I owe you zilch Shizu-chan. I didn't do this, this time~!" he winks and twirls as he starts walking off.

"Bye Shizu-chan~! Don't forget when I come back I'm gonna make your life a living Hell for all the lost time~!"

"Che" Shizuo spits.

And they part ways, going on their separate journies.


	3. Chapter 3

Celebrate! Throw a party! Invite the whole fucking world! Orihara Izaya was leaving Ikebukuro for a whole freaking three weeks!

Shizuo grinned ear to ear for the rest of that day. Spectators slinked away at the sight of the blonde and it was even creepier as to the fact he had dried blood caking his face.

Tom found him after his little rampage and was taken aback at the ex-bartender's horrid appearance.

"Shizuo? Man, what happened to you?" he asked in shock.

"Hm? Oh hi, Tom. I got into a little gang fight."

"Little? That's one hell of an injury! Shouldn't you visit your doctor friend? Wasn't it Shinka or Shi-something?" he tried to remember.

"Oh Shinra? I think I should…" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Uh…yeah. Definitely." He said, eyeing the fresh blood that seeped from the wound.

Shizuo flashed an apology smile and waved to Tom as he headed for Shinra's place.

He walked for a while in a daze; too happy to comprehend where he really was but bumped into Shinra himself.

"Oh. Hi. I need you to help me." He said bluntly.

The underground doctor turned at the blunt statement ready to fake hurt for only being used as a 'fix-me' tool until he noticed all the blood on his friend's face.

"EEEEEHHHH!? Shizuo!? What happened to you!? Come with me!" Shinra panicked. "And explain what happened on the way!" he started to drag Shizuo along.

"Whoa I can walk you know," he told the frantic Shinra who disregarded the statement.

"But I was caught in a gang fight. No biggie. Just the stupid parasite."

"Izaya?" Shizuo said confused. "Isn't it Friday?" he said curiously. "He told me he had work to do."

"Apparently the flea lied because he dragged his scrawny ass to Ikebukuro to fucking say bye." The blonde huffed angrily.

"Bye? Where is he going?"

"Fucking flea said the Yakuza gave him an 'all-expenses-paid vacation to England."

"England…" the glasses wearing man said, trailing off.

"Yeah? What's in England anyways? Its just a bunch of idiots who use fancy words." He thought about if for a second. "It fits the flea. Using big ass words."

Shinra laughed at the comment. "He simply understands more than us."

"Then why can't he understand I don't want him in Ikebukuro?"

"Touché." The doctor said, opening the door to his house. "Come in." he said turning. He spotted Celty when he entered the door.

"Celty my love~!" he swooned, hugging her and then promptly getting stabbed in the gut by her elbow. He coughed out of breath and doubled over.

[Hello Shizuo. What happened to you?!] Her typing was concerned.

"Hey Celty. Just got in a fight. I'll be fine."

Her helmet made a short nod and she went into the kitchen. Meanwhile Shinra recovered and he fixed his glasses. "Totally worth the pain..." he wheezed out.

"Now let's treat you..." he took out various bandages and disinfectants and got into doctor mode, treating Shizuo carefully.

"So he's not gonna be here for three weeks?" Shinra sighed.

"So?" Shizuo said. "Isn't it a good thing? He gets to go party his ass off while there can be peace here until he comes back."

Shinra shot him an incredulous look. "Alright. Let's say that the Yakuza did give him this so-called 'vacation'. Do you really believe that the Yakuza would give him a vacation? From the goodness in their hearts? He might be in England for a top secret job knowing him and he might be looking for information like he always does. The 'vacation' part might just be a cover." He shrugged.

"Fuck!" Shizuo cursed loudly. He hadn't thought of that possibility.

Meanwhile Izaya had gotten injured by some idiots who thought they could become big shots by taking him down. A small but deep gash lined the side of his arm and was bleeding. Izaya applied pressure and made his way to tell his best friend that he was leaving Japan for some time. He was about to knock and enter with his excited grin when he overheard the conversation between the two.

"So now what? We just wait until that parasite comes back and ruins our lives again? I say we enjoy it. Let's have a small party or something," Shizuo grunted.

Shinra simply smiled in return. "I'll call Kyouhei. Of course Celty and I will be there. We could also get his assistant Namie and those three high school kids."

"Sounds fine. I don't care who comes as long as they're celebrating that the flea won't be around for some time."

The debt collector and doctor continue their conversation while on the outside Izaya's heart and mask shattered and fell to the floor slowly. Piece….by piece…..by piece….until there was nothing left. His hand fell from the door and he stared at it disbelievingly. His face portrayed shock and betrayal. He could manage Shizuo saying that he hated him. He always did! Even the party was pushing it a bit but he could get over it! But Shinra? Shinra was supposed to be his friend! Was this…true?

'_They….really…do hate me…don't they…?'_ he thought. _'I thought…Shinra…that maybe…'_

He turned…and walked away.

A single drop of blood was the only proof he was really there.

**I feel terrible writing this but it was needed…anyways thanks for the reviews and you should all feel honored I'm uploading early! I'm just too nice. This should get some more reviews and whatnot. Anyways~! Off to chapter 4~! See you all next chapter hopefully! I promise it will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya hurriedly gathered his belongings and made his way to the airport. He sat in the terminal still in shock from what he heard. The betrayal from Shinra was too much. It hurt…why did it hurt?! He didn't understand it! He hated not understanding things! Hence why he was the famous informant. Why would Shinra do that? Did he mistreat him? Ever since the incident in Raira Academy where Shinra protected Izaya from that crazy guy and took a blade from him, he always treated the doctor as a friend and Shinra treated him the same. He had even pulled the 'please trust me. I'm your friend and would never lie to you' line when Izaya kept a small secret!

He sighed dejectedly and ran his fingers through his brunette locks. No point in pretending he had friends here. He may as well just look forward to meeting _him_.

First class was called and Izaya made his way inside the aircraft, sitting in his luxurious seat. Nothing less for the great Orihara Izaya!

He sat with his feet propped up and looking out the window at the small figures running about near the terminal. His head was propped up by his hand and he shut his eyes momentarily before a stewardess offered him a drink.

"Would you like something, sir?" she asked, completely bored and stoic.

Izaya turned and the stewardess immediately blushed Izaya's looks. "Ah yes…do you have any black coffee?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir! I'll be back momentarily!" she stumbled off to get Izaya's coffee as the informant chuckled.

'_How predictable…'_

True to her word, she was back with his coffee and she handed the beverage to him as he smiled.

"Thank you." He sipped his coffee.

"No p-problem sir! Call me if you need anything else!" she stuttered and walked off.

The informant simply sighed and finished up his coffee as soon as the pilot made an announcement.

"_Welcome aboard Shinjuku Airlines. Our flight is going to London, England today and we will reach in approximately 11 hours and 20 minutes if we're on time. Enjoy your flight and we will be lifting off in 5 minutes." _The pilot ended his transmission.

Izaya got comfortable in his chair and waited for liftoff. Soon the aircraft was moving and he braced slightly for liftoff.

The liftoff was brief and smooth and the brunette took out an interesting book as well as his reading glasses. He started to read and the same stewardess as before walked past and blushed even more.

"Would you like anything now sir?" she asked, just wanting his attention.

His concentration broke from his book and he looked up at the attendant. "No thank you. I said I would call if anything was needed." He went back to his book.

Other people kept pushing the attendant button but she ignored them and some of the first class passengers were getting ticked off.

She went off and in the course of half an hour she came back and inquired if he wanted anything and Izaya was getting a little annoyed. He put his book down and took off his glasses, staring at the girl.

"Excuse me, miss. I have told you time and time again that if I should require anything I would call you. Yet you insist on coming back to me. There are other people around who I am sure need something that you can provide to them instead of wasting your time on me, who is perfectly content right now. If you would please listen to my statement that I have made for the past seven times you would know that I do not require anything at the moment for my comfort. Now if you would excuse me, I want to get back to this interesting book or do my work in peace now if you don't mind and I would prefer it if you would help someone else instead of pestering me just because of my looks. Don't think I haven't noticed your infatuation with me ever since I came on board. Now instead of wasting my breath on this, I have things to do."

The woman was completely flabbergasted at Izaya's comment and some of the other passengers snickered at his small speech. She opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly like a fish and finally stalked off in silence to tend to someone else.

The brunette sighed and put the book down. The mood was ruined. He took out his laptop and typed away. Documents were filled and files sorted for an hour before food was served. He stored his laptop and ate silently.

After eating, a different stewardess took his tray and the informant settled down for a nap. He slept for about nine hours before an announcement was made.

"_Hello again passengers. We are just over the London airport and will be landing in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your tray tables are stowed and your seatbacks are in the upright position."_

Izaya smiled and looked out at the city under him, fixing his chair and stowing his stuff. This was going to be a nice change of pace.

The plane landed gracefully and soon passengers were getting off the aircraft. The crimson eyed man made his way to baggage claim and got a single bag from the belt. He made his way to the taxis and he hailed one, getting in and speaking perfect, fluent English.

"Excuse me. I would like to go to this address. Just stop about a mile before we reach there." He handed the man a piece of paper.

"Yes sir." He said, starting to drive.

Izaya looked out at the bustling people and the taxi driver made some polite conversation with him.

"You speak good English for someone Japanese." He complimented. "Although you don't speak with an accent like most English people."

Izaya chuckled lightly. "Thank you and yes I know. I thought English would be handy to learn since I travel sometimes."

"I see." They made conversation until they arrived.

"One mile before your destination sir. As requested."

He got out onto the empty roadside. "Thank you very much." He paid the driver and was on his way. He walked for some time until he saw what he was looking for.

A giant mansion with elegant gardens lining the sides and back and a grand entrance. Giant windows were displayed in the front as well.

Izaya grinned.

…

The Phantomhive Manor.

**Okay. So I got 0 reviews on Chapter 3. That's it. Honestly it was a little disappointing. Is it not good enough or something or is anyone even interested? If not I might just put a hiatus to this…if you're interested please tell me. I highly doubt anyone is even reading this…**


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya smiled widely and made his way to the front door but something crimson caught his eye. It was beautiful. Roses lined the bush to the left of him and green leaves sprouted from the sides.

He turned to the left and his luggage remained behind. He slowly walked into the breathtaking garden and looked around. There were more bushes and trees that lined the walkway. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard and a lookout point by the back of the garden that overlooked a small lake.

Izaya walked through the luxurious garden and smiled at the light breeze that swept through his hair. He touched a small rose petal, running the tip of his finger across it. It was soft and a drop of water fell off of it.

Meanwhile Finny was in the garden as well. He finished trimming a small hedge and looked up at the blazing sun. He stood up and wiped his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. Suddenly he spotted movement from the corner of his eye. Looking to his right, he spotted a complete stranger and thought he could be a potential intruder who has come to injure the young lord.

Finny ran towards the stranger and tackled him around his waist. The intruder let out a surprised noise and fell onto his knees.

Izaya turned to Finny and looked at him. "That hurt!" he rubbed his sides.

"Sorry…but who are you and why have you trespassed?" Finny asked skeptically.

Izaya finally turned to the other male and smiled at the childish looking man, holding his hand out. "My name is Orihara Izaya. Pleasure to meet you…uh…"

"Finny…" he completed for him. He looked over the man. "You look like Sebastian…" he trailed off.

At the name of Sebastian, Izaya smiled. "Is he home? I came to visit him actually."

"Uh…no. He went out with the young lord to do something."

"I see. May I wait for him then? I won't cause any trouble."

"I guess so but I hope you understand for security reasons I have to monitor you…"

The informant didn't understand how someone so frail could be a bodyguard but he complied. "Alright. Anyways do you look after this garden? It's beautiful really…"

"Th-thank you! Yes I do! Sebastian gave me this job!"

Suddenly a small explosion sounded from the mansion. Izaya jumped slightly and Finny only sighed. "W-what was that?!" the brunette exclaimed.

"That…was Bard, the chef. He just blew up dinner."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "The chef blew up the kitchen and dinner?"

Finny only smiled sheepishly. Izaya grinned. "May I go inside then?"

"O-of course!" Finny led the crimson eyed man into the giant mansion.

"It's bigger inside than I would have imagined." He smiled slightly.

They both walked to the kitchen and Mey-Rin, Bard, and Tanaka were there surveying the broken kitchen and panicking.

"AAAHHH Sebastian is going to murder me!" Bard panicked, running around. "I only thought a flamethrower was faster to cook this meal!"

Mey-Rin was running around and picking up dishes, putting them back in their places. She tripped and Izaya caught her.

"Are you ok?" he looked at the maid concerned. Mistaking Izaya for Sebastian, she got up quickly, flustered and blushing.

"Sebastian we're so sorry!" Bard and Mey-Rin chorused.

The informant chuckled, amused at the mistake. "Sorry. But I think you're going to have to apologize to the real Sebastian later."

"Eeeh!? You're not Sebastian-sama!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

He shook his head slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you but I came here to visit him."

Bard looked over him suspiciously. "Why is that? Who are you?"

"My name is Orihara Izaya. And I suggest instead of interrogating me, we should clean before Sebastian becomes angry."

"He's right!" Finny said. "Let's clean! Orihara-san you must remain here! I apologize!"

"No problem. I'll assist." He started picking up miscellaneous items and fixing them up or just discarding them properly.

"You don't have to!" the three told him. Izaya simply continued.

They shrugged and started working. Soon the kitchen was sparkling again. "But what can I make? Sebastian is going to kill me!"

"Do you have lamb?" Izaya asked curiously.

"Um…yes we do. Why?"

"I can make Roasted Lamb and if you have custard, then a custard pie for dessert." He said smiling.

They gaped at the brunette. "You can cook?" Bard exclaimed.

Izaya nodded and clasped his hands together. "Shall we begin?"

After around two hours, the food was prepared to perfection. The lamb had a small amount of gravy on it and the plate was lined with sautéed carrots and cabbage. There was a roll of freshly baked bread on the side and butter in a small plate. The dessert was made to perfection as well with a small whipped cream dot at the top.

"Whaaa!" Mey-Rin and Finny marveled at the food. "It looks so good!"

Izaya smiled. "May I use your washroom? I need to clean up." He said, pointing at the small amounts of food on his hands and shirt.

"I shall show you the way." Tanaka said, into his original form.

Tanaka led Izaya to the nearest washroom and while he was washing his face, the maid, cook, and gardener talked.

"He's so nice! He looks so much like Sebastian!" Mey-Rin fawned.

"He cooks better than Bard!" Finny laughed.

"Shut up! An honest mistake!" Bard barked. "Why is he here to see Sebastian anyways? Who is he to Sebastian?"

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon!" Mey-Rin said excitedly. The three beamed at Izaya as he walked back in.

"I made extra food for you guys as well." The brunette said, motioning to the extra portion.

The three servants tackled Izaya full force, resulting in them all falling.

"You're awesome!" they yelled happily.

"I'm glad you think so but may I please breathe?" he wheezed.

They helped Izaya up and the thin man turned to Bard. "You can take credit for dinner, Bard." Izaya offered.

Tears welled up in Bard's eyes. "You're so kind Izaya-san!"

"Just Izaya please. And it's nothing! I don't mind helping."

'_Is this what friendship is really like…?'_ he thought. _'It's…nice…'_

"Izaya?" finny waved his hand in front of Izaya's face.

"Oh sorry. I was lost in my thoughts," he played off. "Can you four do me a favor? When Sebastian comes home with the young lord, can you pretend I'm not here?"

"Why?" Mey-Rin asked. "I thought you wanted to meet him!"

"I do but in a while. Please?"

Bard sighed and patted Izaya's shoulder. "Fine, fine. Just come out soon alright?"

The informant smiled and thanked the three while Mey-Rin had a silent nosebleed.

Meanwhile the doors the mansion opened and in walked in the young lord and Sebastian.

"Sebastian. I'm hungry. Make something adequate and call me when you're ready."

"Yes, my lord." He made walked to the kitchen where all four of the Phantomhive servants were talking. Izaya had made his way back into the garden.

'_Dinner will take a while…'_ Sebastian sighed.

What he didn't expect was to see the food completely prepared and professional looking, sitting on the table and waiting.

"Bard?" Sebastian asked. "You made this?"

The four looked up at Sebastian. "You're back!" they smiled.

"Yeah! I made it! And the kitchen isn't even broken!" he smiled giddily.

Sebastian was a little shocked but he smiled slightly in amusement. "I see…I'll get the young lord."

Sebastian went back to Ciel still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Bocchan. Dinner is ready." He knocked on Ciel's study door.

"Already? That was fast."

"Yes. Apparently Bard actually made something edible and the kitchen wasn't even scathed."

Ciel opened the door and looked at Sebastian in surprise. "I see…" he walked to the dining room and sat down at the lengthy table.

When the food was served, Ciel looked at it skeptically but took a bite. His eyes widened and he looked at Bard.

"It's just as good as Sebastian's! How did you manage that?"

At Ciel's comment, Sebastian glared slightly at Bard. There's no way Bard could have done this!

Bard simply grinned at his 'accomplishment.' "A secret." He said.

As Ciel ate, Sebastian turned to pour some tea for him. At that moment Izaya opened the door and walked in. Thinking Izaya was an intruder, Ciel's gaze hardened at the man.

"Sebastian!"

Sensing there was another presence, Sebastian didn't even turn to see who it was and didn't hesitate to throw a butter knife straight at Izaya at blinding speed. Sebastian turned his guard up in case of an attack and grabbed the young lord, shielding him just in case.

Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka panicked and shouted.

But Izaya matched Sebastian's speed and he whipped a spare blade out and threw it to intercept the meager butter knife.

The weapons clashed in midair and clattered to the floor harmlessly.

Ciel was thoroughly surprised that someone could deflect Sebastian's weapon and even match his speed.

Sebastian looked over at the intruder and his guard dropped completely and he wasn't tensed. Ciel was apprehensive and looked at the demon butler who was smiling at the intruder.

"Geez, Sebastian! Is this a habit or something? You tried to impale me with a butter knife _last_ time I visited you! Is this any way to treat your younger brother?!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

**So no one is reviewing and no one I think really cares. I'm just going to finish this story because I'm not mean enough to stop it…but I have a poll on my profile page. Be sure to take part~! And if you like this…please review…maybe…it really makes me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel was silent. "Brother? Sebastian? You have a brother?"

Sebastian simply grinned and walked over to the informant, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Izaya," Sebastian nodded in a greeting. "It's good to see you."

"I would say the same but it could have been better without the threat…"

At that, Sebastian leaned down and whispered something in Izaya's ear. Izaya nodded and turned to the Phantomhive servants.

"Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka-san. Can I ask for a moment with Sebastian and the young lord?" he smiled apologetically.

To Mey-Rin, the world slowed and sparkles lit up around Izaya's smiling face. She got another nosebleed and she flailed.

"H-haiiiiii!" She dragged the other three out by force and slammed the door behind her.

The informant turned and bowed slightly at the young lord. "You're Ciel Phantomhive I presume? Sorry for startling you."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and back at Izaya. The resemblance was uncanny. Black hair, red eyes, and a thin figure. The only difference is that Sebastian's hair was longer and his skin a bit paler.

Ciel replied a little slowly. "I guess its ok. But what means do you have just waltzing in?"

"I didn't. Those four let me in. I had wandered into your lovely garden and then was escorted inside after Bard blew the kitchen up."

Sebastian smiled. "I knew Bard couldn't have made that. And the cooking was a little familiar as well."

From outside the door, Bard had tears streaming down his face while Finny and Mey-Rin tried to conceal their giggles.

"He said he wouldn't tell!" he wailed.

Inside, Sebastian sighed and opened the door. "Away with the lot of you."

The four panicked and scampered off.

"So, Sebastian. From where I'm currently residing, the Yakuza gave me a small vacation and I was hoping I could stay with you," he said, glancing at Ciel. "Of course I'll help a bit and won't be much trouble."

Sebastian turned to Ciel. "I'll keep him under control."

"Fine, fine," Ciel dismissed with a wave of his hand.

A large grin spread over Izaya's face and he stood directly in front of Ciel's butler. "So, so? Show me!"

Ciel looked at Izaya oddly while Sebastian simply patted Izaya's hair and slipped his glove off, showing him the contract which bound Ciel and Sebastian together.

"Ahh~! It's cool!" he smiled and looked at Ciel. "The eye right?"

The young master nodded. _'Sebastian hardly shows anyone the contract…' _

"Are you a demon too?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh~? Someone who gets right to the point I see. Anyways, not entirely. He is more of a demon and is somewhat immortal. I, on the other hand, can get injured and require sleep. But I do have good speed to match Sebastian's and I one time outran him. And I have super sensitive hearing and reflexes."

"Do you take contracts too?" Ciel inquired.

"I used to but became bored. Now I simply live amongst them. I even…never mind. Ne, Sebastian. Can I see where I'm staying~?"

Sebastian stared at Izaya for a second and talked telepathically. Something only demons that are related can do.

"_What were you going to say, Izaya?"_

"_Nothing, Nii-san."_

"_Tell me now. You know I hate it when you keep secrets."_

"_Then in my room alone."_

"_Fine. But I expect the truth."_

"_Of course."_

Ciel looked back and forth between the two demons. They seemed to be communicating. "Sebastian?" Ciel called. "What are you doing?"

"I can talk telepathically with him. Only family can do this. I'll show him to his room." The demon butler said and ruffled Izaya's hair again while he swatted his hand away irritated.

Ciel nodded. _'Sebastian cares for someone…who would have thought?'_

While they walked to Izaya's room, the two relatives chatted and the informant would laugh softly out loud while Sebastian would have an expression of amusement on.

Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka looked at the two in awe.

"They are so different! Izaya is so open with his emotions and Sebastian is actually looking like an older brother! He cares for Izaya!" Mey-Rin swooned and promptly passed out from severe blood loss.

Bard looked at Izaya strangely. "I asked Sebastian if he had any family and he told me he didn't…"

Finny simply shrugged. "Maybe he kept it a secret for a reason…"

Izaya overheard their conversation because of his heightened hearing and glanced over, smirking and waving. The three nervously waved back.

"_So mean, Niii-san! You didn't tell them you had a younger brother~?"_

Sebastian ruffled Izaya's hair once more. _"I thought that they would want to see you and force a meeting with you on one of your business trips."_

"_Stop messing up my hair!"_ he telepathically whined. _"And thanks I guess."_

Sebastian nodded and they reached the informant's room. They had grabbed the forgotten luggage earlier and Sebastian set it down on the floor. The younger demon flopped onto the bed.

"Ah~! So soft~!" he stretched. Unknown to him and Sebastian for they were being as silent as possible, the four Phantomhive servants had followed them up.

"Now tell me Izaya…" Sebastian said slowly. He sat on the bed next to his brother.

The informant opened his bright crimson eyes and looked at his older brother sadly.

"Ne, Sebastian…do you think it's possible for me to have friends?"

The butler looked at him strangely. "Of course. I thought you had some. That Kadota and Shinra?"

At their names, Izaya sat up and pressed his face into Sebastian's chest. "Before…I left to come here…I went to tell Shinra that I was going away for some time. Anyways someone who I didn't really like was there and I overheard their conversation…they were planning to have a party…since I was going away. It was a 'Celebrate-the-pest-is-gone' party. My rival said it and I just happened to be there…but Shinra…agreed…and said that he would invite other people…and him and his fiancée would be there…" he clutched onto Sebastian's suit lightly.

Outside, the Phantomhive servants were heartbroken and Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny were silently crying out a river. "That's horrible!" Mey-Rin bawled quietly. Bard and Finny nodded in agreement.

Sebastian simply stayed silent and patted his brother's head, lying in bed with him. Izaya clutched onto him tighter for some time until his grip relaxed and he drifted off to sleep. The older demon stayed for a few more moments and stood up slowly as to not wake Izaya. He brushed a few strands of stray hair from his brother's sleeping figure and tucked him in gently. Sebastian looked at his brother with an unreadable expression and a murderous glint shot through his eyes. A small tear had streaked down Izaya's face. He would kill the people that did this.

He exited Izaya's room with a glowering aura and a savage gaze. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard were downstairs talking with Ciel and noticed Sebastian coming down the stairs slowly.

"There you are Se-" Ciel abruptly halted speaking. A tinge of fear struck him. He had never…seen Sebastian this angry. It was overwhelming. Ciel could have sworn Sebastian's eyes had glowed a Golden hue for a second.

The staff had frozen as well and they were slightly buckling under the aura. The butler covered his eyes and then looked up smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry for the delay. I'll prepare the bed Bocchan." He walked away.

Ciel followed Sebastian's figure until he was out of sight and faced the servants.

"That was strange. What was that all about?"

The three explained while Tanaka left to get tea. Ciel nodded at the explanation. _'Weak. He wants friends?'_

Sebastian reentered and escorted Ciel to bed. Afterwards he bid the three servants goodnight and entered Izaya's room quietly, sitting beside him silently once more. He was deep in thought and all too quickly for him, it was morning.

**Well…thanks to Alwaysblu, the only one who reviewed last chapter…don't forget to vote in my poll everyone~! And I changed my username! Yay! It now means blaze dragon.**


	7. Chapter 7

The young demon stirred and shot up within a second. His eyes darted around until they landed on Sebastian. The older demon smiled slightly and patted Izaya's hair slightly. A small exchange of 'hey don't touch my hair!' and 'why? It's already messed up's' later, the informant got up and stretched.

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep…" the raven trailed off.

"Well you were pretty tired. I have to make breakfast for the young lord soon. I must be going."

"I'll help!" Izaya chirped and stood up, promptly refreshing himself.

**Meanwhile in Ikebukuro:**

'_It's quiet…different.' _Shizuo thought happily. He hadn't seen the flea! The party was fun too. Lots of conversations on how and why everyone positively loathed Izaya. But…Izaya had been gone for two months now…a lot longer than what Shizuo thought he said. Just three weeks right? Why is he taking so long? O-of course he wasn't worried! He just wanted to beat the flea up and he wasn't around. Where the hell did he go?

Shizuo sighed and took a long drag of his cigarette. Damn flea causing trouble and he wasn't even there…for some fucking reason or the other, the flea had one time put his number into Shizuo's phone and put some sort of block on it so the blonde couldn't even delete it. He just wanted to see if the parasite was alive…

He took out his phone clumsily and dialed the flea's number. It only rang once when it was answered.

"Orihara Izaya," the voice said, a lot kinder and softer than the real Izaya.

Shizuo was silent. "Hello?" Izaya asked into the speaker.

He suddenly felt stupid for even trying. What was he going to say? 'Hi! Just wanted to know when you're coming back so I can beat the shit out of you.'

Shizuo disguised his voice by muffling his mouth and making his voice a little deeper than it was. "Sorry. Wrong number." He hung up.

**Back in England:**

'_Strange…' _Izaya thought. He went back to his walk with Sebastian. The two had been granted some free time and were enjoying it.

"I hope your young master isn't angry with me for overstaying my welcome."

"He doesn't mind. You help around a lot." Sebastian mussed Izaya's hair.

"Stop that!"

Sebastian smiled once more. Suddenly, Izaya was hit with a great force on his back and he fell to the ground.

"SEBAS-CHAN~!" a peppy voice yelled. "I caught you~!"

The raven coughed and slashed at the unknown figure with his blade, the only result was it being knocked from his hand.

"Sebastian!" Izaya cried out.

The demon butler spun around at his brother's cry and glared at the red-haired creep. Grell.

Sebastian growled slightly under his breath and ran to the shinigami. He kicked the pest straight in the face and he went flying and he landed face first into a brick wall. The wall crumbled under the pressure.

"Sebastian…" the demon butler helped his brother up.

"Did you…kill him?" Izaya asked curiously. The look of confusion on the informant's face was priceless and Sebastian chuckled at him.

"Don't laugh at me!" he pouted.

"No I didn't kill him. He's a shinigami. Just annoying."

Grell stumbled back into view with blood spilling out of his nose and broken teeth. His clothes were frayed and ripped. He collapsed on the floor and bled out slowly.

"…Ow…" he muttered.

The informant giggled a bit and clutched onto Sebastian's arm lazily. At this, Grell shot up, jealously rising.

"Sebas-chan! How could you~? I'm right here!" he shot a hateful look at the informant. "Who are you, you wretched creature? How dare you steal my Sebastian away! …you look like him! Oh my gosh!"

The butler's eyes shined a Golden again but Izaya clutched onto Sebastian a little tighter for warning.

"I'm Sebastian's brother~!" he acted normally.

Grell could only gape. "WHAAAAT~?" he collapsed again and the informant and butler made a quick retreat away from the shinigami.

They stopped at a sushi restaurant and Izaya commented on how Russia sushi was better while Sebastian simply smiled in return.

The day continued and was only interrupted twice when they both dashed back to the Phantomhive manor when the butler was summoned by his master.

**Ikebukuro:**

This was enough! The parasite is planning something!

Shizuo was going to England to find out what.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. If I'm even apologizing to someone. Review please…and thanks to Alwaysblu again for reviewing as well as ThatShadeWolf~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ikebukuro:**

Shizuo had made all preparations to go to England. He borrowed a little money from Kasuka, got his paycheck a bit early and paid with what he had. He was going to find that flea! He even packed and looked up a standard hotel. He was set to go to England within the hour. He called a taxi to his apartment and the taxi driver nearly pissed himself when he realized who was in the car with him. He was so scared, that he let Shizuo ride for free. The blonde simply shrugged and got out.

The most frustrating thing was that he couldn't smoke. He just packed his cigarettes and lighter in his checked baggage. He scowled all the way through security check and they called four guards to stand backup as they checked him. The security guards could literally see their deaths as Shizuo's glare pierced into them when they asked if he could take his vest off. He was NOT going to take off the vest Kasuka gave him.

After security check, he sighed and waited at the terminal. Fucking guards, fucking police, fucking scared shitless people, fucking fuck! He officially hated airports.

His flight was called over the intercom after around fifteen minutes and Shizuo boarded the flight. He sat at his seat in coach. Ugh…this was going to be hell.

The person to his left, for he had a window seat, was literally freaking the fucking hell out. He trembled and whimpered when Shizuo would adjust in the seat. Once he shot the man an irritated look and he passed out. Well at least he would be quiet.

An announcement came on and soon they were underway to England. This was going to be a long flight…

**Meanwhile:**

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Izaya and Sebastian were currently arguing over what to prepare for dinner.

"I say we should make something Japanese for him! He always eats your English food!" Izaya shot.

"But the young master might not like Japanese food. He has only had it once." Sebastian said back.

"See? That's why he should try something different!"

"I contradict that statement," the butler continued.

"Oh hush! I'm going to ask him!" the informant walked calmly to Ciel's study room and knocked twice.

"Enter," was heard from inside.

He opened the door and entered. "Hello~!"

Ciel looked up from his papers. "Izaya?"

The raven smiled. "Sorry to disturb you~!" he walked over next to Ciel. "I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner. I thought something Japanese would be different but Sebastian insists on serving you the regular food you eat."

The eye patch-wearing boy looked at Izaya. He was arguing with Sebastian?

After contemplating it, he sighed. "I'll try something Japanese."

The informant grinned. "I told him so~! Sebastian now owes me a tour~!"

"Owes you? You made a bet over my dinner preferences?"

"Well we had to do something~! Anyways. We'll be back with dinner~!" he glanced at Ciel's paperwork and his eyes roamed the paper at lightning speed.

"And you should disregard that offer. If you do that, he'll take over your company." He flashed another smile and left.

Ciel was at a loss for words. First Sebastian has a brother, then he sees his butler nearly lose it, they make a bet over him, and now Izaya just got involved in his work! '…_a nice change of pace I guess…'_

Izaya walked back to Sebastian and smirked. "I win~!" he declared proudly.

Sebastian made a slight face at losing and then ruffled the informant's hair once more.

"Quit!" he sulked.

Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny were speechless. They were messing with each other and literally, in a sense, playing! What had the world come to?!

The two started gathering up ingredients and Izaya started cooking some chicken.

While he was cooking it, the raven shivered slightly.

"_Cold?" _he got a nod in response.

"_Where's your jacket?"_

"_Upstairs. I don't want to go get it though. I might burn the chicken since you can't cook it~!" _he teased playfully.

The demon butler sighed in defeat and hugged his brother, warming his arms by running his hands over them slowly. Izaya closed his eyes at the warmth and smiled slightly. They were exchanging a bit of energy which turned into heat. On the other hand, Mey-Rin, who didn't know this, had a massive 'overload' attack and passed out while Bard's mouth was agape, his eyes bulging and Finny was biting his hand to quiet himself.

After a second, they broke away and Sebastian's mouth went up in a slight smile.

"_Warm?"_ he got a light slap on his arm for an answer.

"_Mey-Rin passed out…"_

"_Oh dear…"_ Sebastian walked over to the door just as Bard and Finny dragged Mey-Rin away.

Bard sweat dropped and wiped his forehead. "Phew…almost caught. We would have died…"

Finny nodded and suddenly the doorbell rang. In the kitchen, Izaya offered to get the door and he strode to the front door, swinging the massive doors open.

A small girl, with blonde, curly hair that bounced, stood there beaming. She wore a proper dress with frills and bright colors. "Sebastian! How are you? Sorry I haven't visited!"

The informant sighed. Why didn't people look at who they were talking to…? But he slapped on a grin.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Sebastian. Would you prefer it if he were here?"

She gazed up at Izaya and her face turned in the expressions Izaya predicted them to turn. From confused, to shocked, to apologetic.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Who might you be?"

"My name is Izaya. You must be Lady Elizabeth. I've hear about you from Sebastian." He smiled. "Please, come inside. It's cold." He escorted her in.

"I'll go get Ciel. Me and Sebastian were making dinner~!" he turned. "Bard! Mey-Rin! Finny! Lady Elizabeth is here!" he called.

The four appeared from nowhere and started greeting her, fawning.

The informant coughed slightly for attention and shivered again slightly. It was unnoticeable to human eyes though. "It would be nice if you joined us for dinner. I'll ask Ciel. We have extra anyways."

He found the young master shortly afterwards. "Lady Elizabeth is here. Will she be staying for dinner? She certainly wants to."

Ciel paled and sighed. "Yes…she will. Tell Sebastian we will be having company and to set a second chair."

"I already set the table for her~!" he strolled out.

Ciel simply shook his head.

Back at the kitchen, Izaya hugged his brother from behind. "We have company~! Lady Elizabeth is here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then…" he patted his brother's arm and felt him shiver at the contrasting contact.

"Is it getting worse?" Sebastian whispered.

He felt Izaya nod. "I'll fix it later…"

"And I'll come with." Sebastian said.

"Now, lets just do dinner." He continued to work and in a matter of half an hour, the food was ready.

They called the young master and Lady Elizabeth to the table and served. Sebastian started announcing what dinner was.

"Today's meal consists of Teriyaki chicken with noodles and vegetables with a side of rice and for dessert, some dango with green tea."

"Japanese?" Elizabeth asked in awe. She beamed a smile at Ciel and he sent a nervous smile back.

Dinner was served and Ciel took a bite and stopped in surprise.

"Is it not to your liking, Bocchan?"

"No…it's really good. Thank you Izaya."

He simply smiled.

**With Shizuo:**

Fina-fucking-ly! He was off of that damned plane! It had been hell! He could barely speak to the guy next to him! He needed to use the washroom but noooo; he would cower and hide his face. He was so pissed.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his luggage. Some creepy woman even kept asking him if he needed anything. She was so persistent!

He walked over to a taxi and got in. He told the man the address in his half-fluent English.

The driver made conversation with him.

"You're the second Japanese in the last month. Something special around here?"

"No, nothing. I've come to look for someone."

"Was it a woman?"

"Oh, no. I came here to drag someone back to Japan with me."

The driver laughed.

"Well I met a fellow earlier. The strangest colored eyes I have ever seen. And he seemed to particularly like his coat."

Shizuo's eyes snapped to the driver.

"Did he have black hair, a thin figure, speak perfect fluent American English, have red eyes and his coat was fur-trimmed?" he asked frantically.

"Yes he did. Was he this friend of yours?"

The blonde grimaced at the word friend but said yes.

"Can you take me to where he was and take my suitcase to the location I gave you? The bell desk should put it in my room."

"Of course. I'll drop you off directly where your friend went."

"Thank you."

In an hour they reached the place and he was dropped off.

"Good luck with your friend."

The debt-collector simply nodded and started walking.

**Thanks to Alwaysblu again as well as Guest for reviewing~! And don't forget to vote in my poll everyone~! So far it is a tie! Poll:**

**I'm planning on making another Shizaya story soon. What should Izaya's disability be? (Because I'm so mean...)**

**Have Amnesia – 1**

**Injured severely by gang members – 1**

**Blind – 0**

**Mute – 0**

**Deaf – 0**

**Losing all Five Senses (no death. Always a loop because I hate death fics) – 0**

**Injured severely by Shizuo – 0**

**So it's a tie~! Amnesia or injured…My poll will end as soon as this story is over~!**


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile the Phantomhive servants were looking after their young master and Lady Elizabeth while Sebastian and Izaya were granted free time. The two brothers had to do something about Izaya's 'shivering.'

Both brothers were currently outside near the forest by the Manor.

"Ready, Izaya? I'm not going to go easy on you." Sebastian said seriously.

"I'm always ready~!" Izaya smirked. "Ready~? Go!"

Knives clashed.

The demon brothers grinned at each other and continued to fight. Izaya threw three knives simultaneously and Sebastian managed to dodge one and repel the other two with a single butter knife that he propelled at them.

The informant leaped up into the trees and Sebastian followed in pursuit, hurling knives toward the raven. They embedded themselves into the trees as they flew by at breakneck speed.

Sebastian leapt up into the air after Izaya launched himself into the heavens. They met midair, smirking all the way. They exchanged blows. Izaya tried punching Sebastian's chest but was blocked by his rock hard arms. The older demon attempted to kick Izaya and failed as Izaya's foot kicked his. Both were breathing heavily, the rush of adrenaline was exhilarating to both. It was just what he needed. Izaya was a demon with extra energy and needed a rush of excitement to calm him down. That's why there were daily chases. He hadn't had a proper fight or rush since he left Japan.

As they fought in the air, Sebastian and Izaya used each other's shoes as leverage. The demon brothers 'ran' in the air against each other, propelling themselves up higher and higher in the air until they both simultaneously jumped off the soles of each other's shoes and flipped backwards. The informant's jacket and the butler's tailcoat flew in the wind.

All this while, Shizuo walked down the path grumbling to himself. Stupid flea, stupid path, stupid everything! He was sick of England already.

Suddenly a large object or person so to say, landed in front of him. Shizuo's eyes widened at the scene. Someone was fighting Izaya! Someone other than him!

Sebastian and Izaya plummeted to the ground and landed on the ground harshly, crouching slightly and flipping backwards once more as to balance the shock of ground evenly underneath them. The very moment they caught themselves, their right foot twisted at an angle and they catapulted forward, dust replacing the very places they stood and knives clashing once more.

Izaya jumped backwards once more and the butler flung three more blades at the informant, one after the other. The only sound was the clanging of Izaya intercepting the three with his switchblade which were still in his hand. They plunged to the floor and one knife impaled the dirt pathway.

Both straightened up and brushed the dust of their attire.

"Waah~! You've gotten slower!" the informant teased.

"Well you've gotten better," The other smiled. "Shall we continue?"

"Nope! I'm tired~! Good challenge~!"

The informant smiled a sincere smile which was blocked from Shizuo for he was behind the brunette.

It was only when Izaya moved to join his brother that Sebastian noticed Shizuo. The demon's gaze hardened and his face turned into a hard scowl.

"Who are you and why have you trespassed into Phantomhive territory?"

The raven turned from next to his brother in sheer curiosity and his smile slipped off.

"Shizu-chan…?" the informant paled a bit.

The debt collector stood in shock from the fight, speechless.

"_Izaya, who is he?"_

"_Nii-san. Go back to the Phantomhive Manor and make sure the staff, Lady Elizabeth, and the young master are secured somewhere. I'll join you as soon as I can. Let me handle this."_

"_Izaya I asked you who he is. I'm not going t-"_

"_Sebastian! Now! please!" _he looked towards his brother in a sense of urgency.

Shizuo watched the exchange with confusion. They seemed to be communicating with their eyes? Or something creepy as hell. They expressed some emotions. Izaya's expressions of alarm and seriousness and Sebastian's of suspicion and confusion.

The older brother hesitated and then nodded wondering if he should use his great speed.

"_It's fine. He already saw us."_

The butler bolted towards the manor.

Shizuo watched Sebastian leave.

"Flea what the hell was that?! That wasn't something any person could ever do!"

"Shizu-chan this isn't in your favor. I would go back to Japan peacefully if I were you."

"No way! I spent a shitload of cash to come and drag your ass back to Shinjuku so I could kill you. Why are you still here? I thought you said three weeks! What are you planning?"

"What are you talking about?! I've been here enjoying my vacation! I don't have anything planned!"

"Bullshit! It's probably something to make my life more miserable!"

The informant was losing his patience.

"Listen, Shizu-chan. Not everything revolves around you! I've come here to relax and I'm having a great time. Go home! I don't have crap planned for you!"

The ex-bartender lost his cool. "Like fucking hell you haven't! What have you been doing? Who is he?! How can you fight like that?!" he ran up to the informant and punched the unsuspecting Izaya.

Izaya caught himself after tumbling and rolling. Shit. He wasn't in any condition to fight anymore. He had already spent his pent up energy when he was sparring with Sebastian.

Shizuo roared out Izaya's name and lifted the informant by the collar of his shirt, throwing him into a nearby tree. His head hit the trunk and the painful shock dissipated throughout his back. The raven winced but silenced his pained cry by biting down on his tongue.

The debt collector lunged forward one last time to attack his adversary again when Izaya ducked down, avoiding the punch, and stuck his foot out, swinging it in a full, swift circle and tripping the brute. He slammed into the floor and growled.

"You fucking flea! What the hell?! Answer my questions and stay still so I can kill you!"

Izaya threw a few spare blades at Shizuo and they impaled his clothes and pinned the ex-bartender down to the dirt road.

"This isn't an interrogation! I don't have to answer anything. First you stalk me here and how you found me I can't even begin to fathom, then you ask me what I've been doing when I haven't been doing shit and then you want to barge into my personal life! Go away! I thought you wanted me gone! Isn't that why you and Shinra decided to have that 'oh-my-gosh-Izaya's-leaving-let's-all-celebrate-the-shit-away' party? And I thought I actually had a friend there so you can't blame me for not wanting to come back! I don't have anything there anymore and I could hardly care if you only miss me to beat me up. I am not going back anytime soon and I want you to go die!" he huffed out irately.

There was a heavy silence that fell around the duo and the only sound was of the howling wind.

"Iz-" he fell silent as the informant dashed away into the inky darkness.

Shizuo was left stuck to the floor.

The raven ran all the way to the Phantomhive manor and opened the door, entering breathlessly. The manor was silent.

"_Where are you?" _he looked up and asked. His head was reeling and his thoughts were jumbled.

"_Cellar."_ Was his reply.

The informant shakily walked to the basement, following the directions Sebastian telepathically gave him. His hands trailed the sides of the walls as support. As he reached the cellar, the door opened and Sebastian looked at his brother a bit concerned. Everyone was in the cellar as well and Ciel looked curious as well as concerned over what would drive Sebastian of all people to take everyone down here.

Izaya opened his mouth to say something but the ground rushed up to meet him before he was caught by two warm hands.

Everything went dark.

**Again thanks to Alwaysblu~! ^_^ and the new reviewer, jazz. And don't forget to vote in my poll everyone~! So far it is a tie! Poll:**

**I'm planning on making another Shizaya story soon. What should Izaya's disability be? (Because I'm so mean...)**

**Have Amnesia – 1**

**Injured severely by gang members – 1**

**Blind – 0**

**Mute – 1**

**Deaf – 0**

**Losing all Five Senses (no death. Always a loop because I hate death fics) – 0**

**Injured severely by Shizuo – 0**

**So it's a tie~! Go to my profile to vote~! Amnesia, injured, or mute…My poll will end as soon as this story is over~!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian caught Izaya as he fell. He scowled at the blood that trickled down the side of his face.

"Izaya-san!" the three servants yelled.

"What happed to him?!" Mey-Rin panicked.

Elizabeth was clutching to Ciel from behind. "Is he going to be okay?"

Ciel remained silent, contemplating whether to ask what happened or stay silent. He finally spoke.

"Sebastian. What in the world is happening?!"

The demon butler flashed a murderous stare that was fixated on the door. He picked Izaya up gently.

"I'll be back." He walked out the door. "You can come out too. It's fine."

The six walked out and followed the demon butler. "S-Sebastian?" Mey-Rin called.

Sebastian simply went upstairs and to Izaya's bedroom. He took off his brother's shoes and set them aside. He brought a small first-aid kit and bandaged Izaya's head. He then checked for other injuries and found a bruise down the middle of his back. The Phantomhive residents watched in silence.

Sebastian's eyes glowed Golden once more and he covered them with his hand. He took a deep breath and they turned crimson once more.

Ciel eyed his butler suspiciously. He was going to question him…

Sebastian tucked his brother in gently and brushed his bangs to the side. He walked out while the six watched him.

"S-Sebastian what happened to Izaya?" Bard asked, concerned.

The older demon turned to Bard. He then turned to Ciel. "Bocchan," he glanced at Lady Elizabeth.

"Right. Lizzie. Can you do me a favor? Go sit by Izaya and tell us when he wakes up please. He might be in shock after that."

She nodded and bounded up the stairs once more, her curls bouncing with her.

Sebastian sighed and turned to the three servants. "There was a threat to the Phantomhive manor. Izaya offered to take care of it. He has abilities…like yours. It was simply too much I guess. We were having a friendly spar and he got tired. That's when the treat showed up because I'm sure he wouldn't have lost then." Sebastian seemed to be seething.

He sighed. "Bocchan…" he looked at Ciel seriously with a slight glare.

"Permission to leave. I shall be back momentarily."

Ciel nodded. "When you come back you're explaining something to me." Sebastian gave a short nod and slipped out the door.

Time to find that person who did this to his brother.

He dashed along the path near the Phantomhive manor. There was no way the blonde had gotten too far.

Soon Sebastian spotted a figure. It was definitely him. He jumped in front of the ex-bartender.

Shizuo abruptly stopped walking as something landed in front of him again. It was that person who was fighting with Izaya.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shizuo growled. "Why were you fighting with the louse?"

Sebastian kept a calm demeanor. "I should ask that of you. Why have you injured him?"

"That flea deserves to die! Why else? You were fighting him too. How the heck did you do that? You were way faster than a human!"

"Let's just say I'm one hell of a butler."

"Tch. Bastard."

"You should tone down the profanities."

"Whatever. It's a shame he didn't die. He was weaker than usual."

"Because he was tired of our little spar. You just tried to kill him in his disadvantage. Pretty cowardly I should point out."

The debt collector growled. "You're just as annoying as the flea!"

"I would prefer it if you didn't call him that."

"So? I don't give a damn! Who is he to you?"

"Oh? So he hasn't told you?" A smirk grew on Sebastian's face. "Then no need to say."

Meanwhile back at the manor, Izaya had woken up. "Itaiii!" he whined softly. He held his head and felt the bandages.

Elizabeth rushed to him and handed him some water.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth. There's no need to be concerned." He smiled.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"I don't know. No one does. He left shortly after when you were injured…are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for the concern," he put a hand on Elizabeth's head.

He got up and stretched. _"Nii-san? Where are you?"_

He didn't get a reply so he tried again.

"_Nii-san?"_ once again there was only silence and Izaya grew concerned.

"I'm going out after Sebastian, ok? Can you tell Ciel for me please?"

"But Izaya you can't! You're not recovered enough! You have to rest." Elizabeth argued.

"Thank you again Lady Elizabeth but I must find him. I'll return with him okay?"

She nodded reluctantly and Izaya avoided the five other residents, slipping out undetected.

He took a deep breath and bolted. It took only five minutes for him to locate his brother at top speed. He flipped over Shizuo and skidded to a halt next to Sebastian.

"Izaya?" Sebastian questioned. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't answer my call."

Shizuo blinked. He didn't hear a phone. And how the fuck does he do that? That was way too fast. He didn't even hear the flea behind him, much less sniff him out.

"I didn't hear it…" Sebastian trailed off.

The informant shot Sebastian a look but glanced at Shizuo.

"_Nii-san the whole reason I told you to go from there was so you didn't speak with him. Yet here you are. That kind of defeated the purpose, ne?"_

"_I guess but I wanted to find out why."_

"_He hates me. There is no reason. By the way he has super strength. He can uproot that tree with his bare hands if he wanted to."_

"_Just like Finny?"_

"_Finny can do that? I didn't know. But Shizuo was born with it."_

"_Shizuo, huh?"_

"_Nii-san…"_

"So…Shizuo-"

"How the hell did you know my name?"

"None of your concern. Why did you hurt Izaya? Tell me now. Even you can't keep up with our speed.

"I hate him. End of story." Shizuo growled out.

"I get that Shizu-chan. Now leave England or do whatever you want. I don't care. Don't bother us."

Shizuo scoffed. "I don't take orders from an annoying bastard."

Sebastian felt himself going angry again and a Golden hue started spilling into his eyes, erasing the crimson.

"_Nii-san."_ Izaya warned. He tugged his sleeve in a gesture to leave. _"Let's go."_

Sebastian nodded and the two vaulted past Shizuo, leaving him alone, the leaves in the wind his only company.

**Thanks to Alwaysblu and zymiko for reviewing. The story is almost done. Maybe 5 chapters more? Idk. Anyways. Don't forget the poll! If no one votes and it's a tie between two, I'm just going to pick myself. And guess what! Idk what to write! Writers block...if anyone has any suggestions you can either PM me or leave it in the review box.**


	11. Chapter 11

About three more weeks had passed and Izaya had fully recovered from his small injury. It healed a lot faster than he thought it would.

Currently, Sebastian and Izaya had nothing to do. The dinner was prepared and waiting, the house was sparkling, and everything was under control.

"Ciel~!" Izaya smiled. "Can me and Sebastian go ice skating? Sebastian said he would teach me~!"

Ciel looked up from his paperwork once more. He sighed. There was so much work for him to do…he got an idea.

"You can go if you help me with this paperwork. Tell me which ones benefit the Phantomhive Company and which ones hinder it."

The informant smirked and waltzed over. "Alright~! How much work?"

Ciel pointed to the stack of papers piled 173 sheets high. The raven looked at it with a look of disbelief. "They gave you this much work?" he sighed. "Humans…"

He grabbed a sheet of paper and his eyes shot over the words. "Hindrance." He grabbed another one. "Hindrance," another. "Benefit." This went on for literally two minutes and the informant finished.

"Done~! Can we go now~?" he asked.

Ciel blinked and nodded as the raven skipped out, hands in his fur-trimmed jacket.

"_Nii-san! Let's go!"_

Sebastian appeared from upstairs. "Ready?"

The raven nodded and Sebastian descended from the staircase. Izaya grinned and walked outside with his older brother.

"Ne, ne! Don't let me fall ok?"

Sebastian smiled, amused. "I wouldn't dare. You would probably stab me the second your hand hit the ice."

The informant smirked. "Never~!" his eyes gleamed mischievously.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Later they arrived at the frozen lake and they sat on the benches.

Sebastian tied up his shoes and saw Izaya having trouble putting his on, seeing as it was his first time, and knelt down in front of him and tied them tightly.

"Thanks~!" Izaya got up slowly and used Sebastian as a little support, clutching his arm tightly so he didn't fall.

Sebastian led him onto the ice and held him steady. "Now hold on to me and use your right foot as leverage."

The raven shifted his weight to his right leg. "Now put your other foot forward and put your weight on that. Slide it across the ice to start with."

The raven did so and Sebastian guided him step by step. Soon enough, Izaya could balance himself and he could go at a fair speed.

Meanwhile Shizuo walked around in the nearby shops. He was here. Might as well look around. He sighed and sucked in deeply on his cigarette.

As he walked, laughter floated into his ears. Curious to the activity, the blonde walked closer to the noise.

As he got closer, a frozen lake came into view as well as skaters. Little girls and boys, mothers and fathers, as well as lovers. He grinned and was about to go on his way when he spotted Izaya. He frowned and was about to yell when he saw Sebastian with him.

'_Who the fuck is he?!'_ Shizuo mentally beat himself up. He wanted to know so FUCKING bad!

Shizuo was half calm when Sebastian took Izaya's hand and led him off the ice.

Shizuo was a little agitated when Sebastian helped Izaya take his ice skates off.

Shizuo was mostly angry when Sebastian ruffled Izaya's hair.

Shizuo was ticked off when Sebastian was hugged by Izaya.

Shizuo snapped when Izaya clutched Sebastian's arm and started walking while smiling.

The debt collector silently followed the duo, fuming.

"_Nii-san…"_

"_I know."_

The two walked until they reached the secluded part of Phantomhive property. They acted normally until you couldn't see a person for miles.

Both then turned around and faced Shizuo, the raven still clutching Sebastian's arm.

"Shizu-chan, really? What did I even do? Is walking around a crime?"

The blonde growled. "For you it fucking is. Your existence is worthless. It would be easier if you just withered away quietly. I don't even think anyone will miss you."

The raven's grip on his brother's arm tightened slightly and Sebastian's gaze darkened as Shizuo kept talking.

"It would be so much better! The world would be free of your pestering and meddling. Think about it. Ikebukuro's only chaos is new gangs. Other than that it's peaceful. All of us already had a mini party to celebrate you going, if you die then all of us would lead happier lives and we would invite all of fucking Japan!"

Sebastian's eyes gleamed a Golden and Shizuo stopped talking, staring at Sebastian.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" the blonde wondered.

The raven looked up at his brother and paled. He broke the hug and started talking to Sebastian frantically. It was all gibberish to Shizuo though.

"Listen to me! Anything! It's me, Izaya. Remember?" no response to his heeds.

"_Nii-san! Calm down! It's ok! He says this to me all the time! I'm used to it! I don't even care, ne? See? I'm fine!" _he tried.

It was lost on deaf ears as Sebastian walked closer to the blonde. Izaya tried to hold him back slightly but failed.

Sebastian's eyes burned Gold and when he spoke, it sent chills down Shizuo's spine.

"_**I will kill you"**_

**First off, SUPER IMPORTANT! I got a private message from about 4 people who were saying I should change the story to Sebastian x Izaya. Should I? tell me soon~! Now~! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was very busy. I must thank ThatShadeWolf for the idea of Ice skating. Thanks again to Alwaysblu~! And thanks to zymiko and Hanako-Chan16, whose reviews made me laugh to death! Thanks also to RaraB! Ok so my poll! I'm planning on making another Shizaya story soon. What should Izaya's disability be? (Because I'm so mean...)**

**Have Amnesia – 1**

**Injured severely by gang members – 1**

**Blind – 0**

**Mute – 2**

**Deaf – 0**

**Losing all Five Senses (no death. Always a loop because I hate death fics) – 0**

**Injured severely by Shizuo – 0**

**So Mute is currently winning! Vote, vote, vote!**


	12. Chapter 12

"_**I will kill you"**_

Shizuo couldn't help but feel uneasy at the threat. This man was way weird. It must be that.

Izaya on the other hand was trying to snap his brother out of the trance. _"Nii-san, please! Cut it out! Listen to me!"_

Sebastian pushed past the raven and approached Shizuo. The blonde took a half step back.

"Shizu-chan for once in your whole life think of this as the best advice ever given. _Get away from here._ Run with that monstrous energy of yours and don't stop unless you end up in public. Do not stop! Just get away from here! Put all of your trust into that one percent here and _now_!"

Shizuo stared at the panicked informant. Something was seriously wrong if he was trying to _protect_ Shizuo.

A spark of panic ran through the ex-bartender and he turned and bolted, not looking back at Izaya or that man. If Izaya was afraid of all people, he needed to get the fuck away. He vaguely saw from the corner of his eye Sebastian starting to bolt but the informant blocking him using his whole body. He stood in front of his brother.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" no response and Sebastian looked at Izaya angrily, unaware that it was really Izaya.

"_**Move"**_

He took no heed to Sebastian's words. He knew this was dangerous. He knew…

He knew when he was slammed into the floor.

He knew when he tried to get up and was thrown into the freezing lake.

He knew when he surfaced and took a deep breath, only to be shoved back under.

He knew when he broke free, freezing, and yelled for his brother to stop.

He knew when he was being injured one after the other.

He knew when he had to stab his brother against his wishes.

He knew when he saw his brother's eyes turn crimson again.

He knew when he saw his brother's face change from shock, realization, and then horror.

He knew when he fell against the tree, unable to stand.

And he knew…until he couldn't see anymore.

***timeskip***

Shizuo finally reached his hotel again. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it heavily, breathing deeply.

After he caught his breath he took a bottle of water and gulped it all down greedily. He discarded the bottle in a random corner and flopped onto the bed.

What was that?

His eyes were Gold and he ignored the informant as if he couldn't hear him. He had a deadly aura and he hated to admit it but there was something about him that creeped Shizuo out a bit.

He wondered what the flea meant when he told him to run. More importantly he wanted to know what was running through his head. That guy said that he was going to kill him. Isn't that what Izaya always wanted? Shizuo's death? That's what their goal was. To kill each other. In sickness and health. Quite the opposite from wedding vows. He chuckled ruefully.

On the other hand that person…he scared the flea. Was he being blackmailed by him? Enemies maybe? Shit. He needed to know…

**Phantomhive Manor:**

Sebastian was talking to Ciel in his study.

"Bocchan. I will be outside for the duration of the day."

"Sebastian, I need you here," Ciel ordered.

"Bocchan I h-"

"Enough, Sebastian. I've ordered you here and you will stay." The young master repeated.

"Bocchan," he tried. Ciel looked up ready to yell at him for disobeying orders but stopped under Sebastian's gaze. The butler was directly in front of him and looking down at him with cold, scrutinizing eyes.

"Bocchan. I don't ever ask for anything. There are things I don't tell you about me because there is no reason for you to know. Now something has arisen and I must take care of it. I never asked to go outside; I told you I would be outside." The butler turned and walked out calmly.

Ciel stared at the door long after it had been closed. Disobeying a direct order…

**Izaya:**

His eyes felt heavy. He was so tired. Everything was a dull throb.

The informant opened his eyes slowly, blurs of color coming into focus. The first thing he saw was the ceiling. He blinked the drowsiness away and turned his head. He was in his room…his home in Japan…wait a second. The informant shot up, his head reeling.

How did he get here!? He was just in England! With Ciel and Bard and Finny and Mey-Rin! And…Sebastian. It dawned on him. He either must have been out a long time he was passed out or Sebastian used his maximum speed, capable of running around the world six times in one day if he wished. Izaya could do it too. Did Sebastian think that he wasn't gonna try to come back?

He stood up and walked over to the washroom. He then looked in the mirror, taking in the extent of his damage.

He knew he had a cut on his back…there was a bruise on his stomach, a smaller cut on his cheek; he could have sworn he had broken a rib. Guess not. He had a small bandage on his head again and a thin bandage around his right wrist which wrapped up around his fingers delicately.

He dressed himself and walked downstairs, seeing Namie.

"Namie?"

The secretary looked up. "Oh. You're up."

"Namie, was I dropped off by someone who looked like me except with longer hair and a suit that looked like he was a butler?"

She blinked. "Yes, actually. Who was he?"

He ignored the question. "Namie, I'm going underground," he lied. "I'll be back…in a month."

She simply shrugged.

It was dark after a while and Izaya had run through every alternative in his head. He had no other choice.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

**England:**

It was one in the evening…twelve twenty in the morning back in Japan.

The ex-bartender got a call while he was still in his hotel room. He didn't bother to check the I.D. and answered.

"Heiwajima Shizuo," he grumbled.

There was no response on the other end and Shizuo was getting impatient.

"Listen, if this i-"

"Shizu-chan…" a soft voice sounded back.

"….flea? Why the hell are you calling me?" his voice softened a bit as he asked that but paid no attention to it.

"Shizu-chan. I am dead serious when I tell you this. I'm in Japan."

The blonde pause and then scoffed. "As if flea! You were only here last night! You couldn't be there already!"

"Shizu-chan I am in Japan. Listen." The informant held up the phone to Kadota.

"Yo, man. I was only told to say that he's back."

Shizuo was shocked. What in the world…?

The informant took the phone back and walked over to an abandoned alley.

"Shizu-chan. I'll strike a deal with you that will benefit us both. I'll meet you in twenty minutes at your hotel room. You let me stay there for a day, I'll tell you everything you want to know. You've already seen it anyways."

Shizuo contemplated it over in his head. He did want to know..."Okay flea. But how will you get here in twenty?"

"I'll tell you later." Izaya hung up.

Twenty minutes…

Every thirty seconds Shizuo would glance at his clock. This would have to be the longest twenty minutes of his life.

FINALLY after twenty minutes, there was a soft knock at his door.

The debt collector stood up and made his way to the door, opening it. The first thing he saw was Izaya was standing there, panting. His hands were on his knees and he was sucking in air. It took a lot of energy to do that and he wasn't exactly in the best shape.

"Whoa…come in?"

The informant made his way in and collapsed on the bed.

"Do you...haa…have water?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." He handed the informant water and the raven took a small sip before gulping it down.

"Ok…take a seat I guess. You wanted answers?"

"Yeah…"

The informant looked up towards his long-hated enemy…and began his story.

**Well almost done! Maybe another few chapters…I'm thinking 3 maybe. Thanks to Alwaysblu again~! As well as Hanako-Chan16! I loved the review. XD made me die laughing. Also thanks to zymiko and climbingVENTS. So new poll results! I'm planning on making another Shizaya story soon. What should Izaya's disability be? (Because I'm so mean...)**

**Have Amnesia – 2**

**Injured severely by gang members – 1**

**Blind – 0**

**Mute – 3**

**Deaf – 0**

**Losing all Five Senses (no death. Always a loop because I hate death fics) – 0**

**Injured severely by Shizuo – 0**

**So Mute is currently winning! But Amnesia isn't far behind! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"No matter what I say…you have to believe me. It might sound weird but Celty is real too so why can't what we are be?"

Shizuo looked up curiously waiting for him to go on.

"Sebastian…" so that's his name… "Is a demon."

"What?!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Quiet Shizu-chan. Celty's a dullahan so it's not that hard to accept."

The blonde nodded and Izaya continued.

"I…am also a demon. But not like him."

He always knew the flea was the demon…in a sense.

"Sebastian has a little flaw in his nature. If something is endangering someone or something close to him, another personality will take over. The personality isn't really defined. It's just a bunch of emotions. Anger, rage, etc. Kind of like when you go on a rampage and try to kill me. Multiply that rage…by maybe one hundred and multiply your strength by seventy five. That strength is Sebastian's regular strength. You can imagine what happens when the personality takes over. Shizu-chan, you, in a sense, ticked him off. The other personality took over and he lost himself in it. The other personality, given the metaphorical name Akoturu, has golden eyes and becomes twice as powerful as Sebastian already is. He becomes unstoppable and only if Sebastian himself is injured in the slightest, does Akoturu go away."

He takes a breath and looks up, crimson eyes meeting honeyed eyes. The debt collector's face is calm yet curious as well.

"Anything else, Shizu-chan?"

"Many. Did Sebastian do that?" he pointed at the various injuries.

A wry smile made its way onto Izaya's lips. "Akoturu did. Sebastian would never willingly injure me."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I ran."

"From fucking Japan?!"

He nodded. Sebastian and I can run around the world six times in a day if we wanted. I was only tired right now because I'm not exactly ship-shape."

"Well fuck…" the blonde eyes the small bandage that was wrapped around the informant's hand.

"Does that hurt?"

The raven laughed softly. Almost…happy. "Does Shizu-chan care?"

"No…just curious."

"Yes…it hurts." Silence spread through the small room.

"Do demons live forever?"

Izaya nodded. "Sebastian and I…have lived for a while. Too long I must say." He tilted his head back onto the bed and lay down.

"Sebastian doesn't need to eat or sleep though. He can also heal in a fascinatingly short time. I take longer to heal than him but it's faster than the human rate. I also do need to eat and sleep but I can go without it longer than humans as well."

It dawned upon him why Izaya always spewed that 'I love humans' and 'humans are so interesting' stuff.

The informant had closed his eyes and he seemed to be doing something. Small flickers of emotion crossed his face.

"_Nii-san…" _he wanted to hear his brother's voice.

"…_Izaya…"_ was the solemn reply.

"_Nii-san…it's ok. It wasn't your fault. I never blamed you in the first place."_

"_Izaya this is the fourth time. I can't keep doing this."_

"_It isn't you. Stop blaming yourself."_

"_Stay in Japan, Izaya."_

A soft smile graced the informant's features and Shizuo just stared at him. He was a bit..._'NONONONONO! SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAIN!'_

"_Nii-san…I'm already in England."_

There was no response from Sebastian for a while.

"_Why did you return?"_

"_I can't leave my brother to deal with everything alone can I? I'll be back at the manor soon. Let me help you…please."_

After an even longer silence, he responded.

"_Alright."_

"_Arigato, Nii-san. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Flea?" the informant opened his eyes and his pupils roved over to the blonde.

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep doing that? It's like you're talking to someone."

"I am. I'm communicating telepathically with Sebastian."

"I see…" actually that was pretty cool. "Izaya c-"

"Oh? Full name? This must be important." He sat up and gave his enemy his full attention.

Shizuo's eyes were fixated on Izaya's as he spoke. "Who is Sebastian to you?"

The raven's eyes widened and then went back to its usual size. He stared at Shizuo, who might say it was a little uncomfortable, and contemplated whether to tell him or not.

He sighed. "You already know the gist of it; why not tell you the rest? Sebastian…is my older brother."

A violent torrent of relief crashed harshly into the ex-bartender and swept him away.

"I see." He said slowly, normally.

"Shizu-chan, if you don't mind, do whatever you want the rest of today. I'm going to sleep and because I over-exerted myself, I'll be asleep until tomorrow morning by the looks of it."

The debt collector nodded and as soon as Izaya's head hit the pillow, he was off to dreamland.

Shizuo watched Izaya for a while. He lay on his left side, facing the wall. His bandaged right hand under his head and his left fell just below it. An almost innocent expression held Izaya's face captive as he rest. His breath came out softly and hit his pillow in deep, warm breaths and his hair fell just above his eyes delicately, some longer, thinner strands mingling with his eyelashes.

Shizuo sighed and draped the blanket around the informant. It hugged his lithe figure down to every last detail and curve. What was this world coming to? Noticing something like that…

On impulse, Shizuo leaned down slowly, brushing locks of hair from Izaya's forehead, and pressed his lips against the informant's head softly…before running out of the room and out into the bustling city.

**Thanks to Alwaysblu and Hanako-Chan16 like always for the reviews as well as zymiko. My story is ending soon…maybe. Just wanted to remind you! So new poll results! I'm planning on making another Shizaya story soon. What should Izaya's disability be? (Because I'm so mean...)**

**Have Amnesia – 3**

**Injured severely by gang members – 1**

**Blind – 0**

**Mute – 3**

**Deaf – 0**

**Losing all Five Senses (no death. Always a loop because I hate death fics) – 0**

**Injured severely by Shizuo – 0**

**Amnesia and Mute! Ooh! A tie! Vote for what you want people! Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Shizuo lumbered into the hotel room later that night again. He sighed and set his pathetic take-out dinner down on the table and put another bag next to it. Food for Izaya. It meant nothing!

He turned and saw the informant still fast asleep but facing the opposite direction. Shizuo sighed for like the millionth time that hour. Should he wake the informant up?

He decided against it. He was fine with the informant being silent. He ate his dinner while watching television at a low volume. Afterwards he washed up and changed into a loose shirt and shorts.

Then he spent the next half hour staring at the bed and Izaya on it. Where was he going to sleep?! He could move the informant to the couch but he didn't want the informant going all I'm-going-to-stab-you-we-had-a-deal on him.

He hesitantly crawled into bed with the informant who shivered a bit when the blonde lifted the covers. He mumbled something and continued sleeping. The ex-bartender let out a small breath of relief and faced the opposite side so he wouldn't face Izaya. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but was interrupted by the informant. He had snuggled up against shizuo's back, searching for warmth.

He tried to gently push the brunette away and turned to do so but paused as the informant nuzzled his chest, hiding half his face. The blonde hesitated and slowly wrapped his arms around the informant. He hugged the lithe body close and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.

***timeskip***

It was warm…so warm…inviting almost. The informant opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he processed was that he was on a bed…and Shizuo was hugging him.

The raven shot up, waking the beast in the process.

"Sh-Shizu-chan? What in the world?"

"Don't you dare start! You started it, getting all cuddly with me!"

"I would never cuddle with the likes of you!"

"Well it just happened!"

Silence spread through the room for the second uncomfortable time.

"I should be going…." The informant said softly. He stood up and fixed his hair. Then he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on delicately.

He turned to the blonde before leaving. "…Thanks…" he mumbled, a tinge of red on his face.

Shizuo stared at the brunette in shock. He was just thanked by his enemy…well…

"Wait…" Shizuo jumped up quickly and intercepted the raven just as he was about to leave.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" he asked curiously.

The blonde took a deep breath…and kissed Orihara Izaya on the lips.

The informant's eyes widened in complete shock. He pushed the blonde away harshly.

"Shizuo what the hell?" well the informant was pissed. This wasn't gonna be good.

"Izaya…I love you…"

The informant frowned. "This isn't funny Shizuo."

"It isn't a joke," the ex-bartender said approaching the raven once more.

"I really do love you." He kissed the raven again.

The informant pushed the blonde back again and slapped him, the sound echoing through the quiet room.

Shizuo looked up angrily but all emotion but concern left the male as he looked at the informant.

Tears lined the corners of Izaya's crimson eyes, making them shine. His eyebrows were pulled up to one of betrayal and hurt.

"Don't fuck around with me! How can you think I'll love you back?! We've spent eight years trying to kill each other! First you tell me you'd never miss me, then you throw a party after I leave and even my so-called 'friend' decided to attend, and on top of that you call me for whatever that reason was! Yeah I noticed! I'm not stupid! Then you follow me and ask me questions, invading my personal life after I told you I haven't done anything and then you beat me to a fucking pulp! And to top it all of with the fucking beautiful red cherry of shit, you insult me and then make my brother lose control!"

He was breathing heavily now, tears free falling to the floor.

"_**I hate you"**_

The raven slammed the door as he left, leaving Shizuo alone.

**Outside:**

The informant ran as fast as he could to the Phantomhive manor, which was pretty fast. He couldn't believe the protozoan said that! Of all the nerve! He had practically killed him and then the blonde said he loved him. Preposterous!

He slowed down as he came upon the manor. He gave three sharp knocks at the door and Bard opened the door.

"Izaya!" Bard exclaimed. "Where did you go? We've been looking for you and Sebastian for at least a day now!"

"No time to explain. Sebastian disappeared the same time I did?"

"A little after yeah…do you know where he is?" he was confused as hell but complied with Izaya's wishes.

Due to Bard's outburst earlier, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Ciel had joined the scene.

"Izaya!" both servants exclaimed. Ciel simply raised an eyebrow and glanced to the direction of the woods outside.

The informant gave a short nod in Ciel's direction and turned. "I'm looking for Sebastian!" with that, he was gone.

**In the Woods:**

"_Nii-san?" _Izaya strolled through the woods at a human speed as to not overlook his older brother.

"Izaya?" the call came from the left and the informant turned to the direction of his name. He spotted his brother standing near a tree, his hair and fancy suit a bit disheveled.

"Sebastian!" he smiled happily. He approached his brother.

"Izaya listen, I-"

"Quiet, Nii-san," he said softly, still with a soft smile on. He tiptoed a bit and fixed his brothers hair.

"Look at you. Ciel would be very disappointed you know?" he continued to fix his mussed hair, slowly flattening it and combing his fingers through it gently. Sebastian watched Izaya's expression closely. He had a gentle face.

"Iza-"

"It isn't your fault." His hands dropped from Sebastian's soft locks and fixed his suit gently.

"I don't blame you in the slightest." He looked up with a solemn smile.

Overcome with relief, the butler hugged his younger brother closely, one hand supporting his back and the other in his hair.

Small arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist and clutched his suit tightly. They stayed like that for oh, ten minutes at most, and then they broke apart. Izaya smiled up at Sebastian. "Come on! The others were looking for the both of us."

He clutches Shizuo's arm and starts walking back to the manor. As they reach, the three servants and Ciel were outside, waiting for them.

"They're back!" Mey-Rin called to the others.

In seconds they were surrounded by the other two and questions were asked, hugs were given, and friendly insults traded.

Bard was half-scorched from blowing the kitchen up again and Finny had somehow poisoned the plants again. Mey-Rin had managed to break a vase and three plates while Ciel didn't complete any of his paperwork.

Sebastian sighed hopelessly at the four and the informant grinned fondly at being back here. This…was his home.

**Thanks to Alwaysblu, Hanako-Chan16 and YourLuckyWish! ^_^ well the poll results are the same…just review! ^_^ until the next chapter~!**


	15. Chapter 15

Some time had passed but the words that Shizuo had said that day hadn't faded the slightest from his mind.

"_**I love you"**_

The informant sighed and leaned against his brother. The whole of Phantomhive manor had decided to go on a small vacation, with a little persuading on Sebastian's side to bring Ciel along. They were sitting in the carriage with Bard directing the horses.

"_What wrong?" _A voice rang in Izaya's head.

He looked up to his brother and then back down to avert any suspicion. _"I've been feeling a bit more tired than usual…"_

"_Anything to bring this on?"_

"_No I don't think so."_

"Izaya?" Mey-Rin called.

"Hm?"

"A-are you hungry?"

"Izaya doesn't feel well right now. He might have something to eat later." Sebastian answered for his brother.

The informant simply nodded and closed his eyes to sleep as Sebastian ran his gloved fingers through Izaya's hair.

Mey-Rin and Finny looked at the raven in concern and Ciel had a questioning look that would obviously be saved for later.

Sebastian just gave them a reassuring smile and continued to give his brother some attention.

The Phantomhive residents had all grown accustomed to the informant in their lives. It was as if Izaya had always been there. They joked and laughed and sometimes Izaya got Sebastian to join in their antics. Even Ciel had gotten used to the talkative raven. It was unusual for him not to feel well.

Suddenly, the carriage jolted to a complete stop and Ciel shot a look at Sebastian when his name was yelled by Bard. The informant was suddenly thrust back into the real world from the jolt as well.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he opened the carriage door only to be attacked by a figure clad in red.

"SEBAS-CHAN~!"

Ciel let out a profound sigh and Sebastian frowned. "Get off Grell."

The staff was confused as to who and what he was and were about to talk when Izaya cut in with a cold voice.

"_Grell Sutcliffe. Get off of my brother._"

Grell sulked. "You're no fun Iz-"

The informant cut him off. "_Get off of my brother or so help me I'll find you from the depths of Hell and destroy you._"

Grell's face went pale and he shivered, letting go of Sebastian. The servants were speechless.

'_I guess if one brother is being bothered, the other gets possessive…' _the four Phantomhive residents thought.

The second contact was broken from those two; Izaya went back to his usual cheery self and clutched his brother's arm.

Sebastian simply smiled in amusement, those crimson eyes glinting with an unknown mischief. "Well, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi to my Sebas-chan but Iza-chan's being mean!"

"Don't call me Iza-chan again. I will hurt you." The informant said cheerfully. Grell sweat dropped. The Phantomhive servants flinched.

"A~ah! I'm so bored! Are we there yet Sebastian?"

"_You should call me Nii-san like you usually do when we talk telepathically." _Sebastian tried for his own amusement.

"_Never~! Haha!" _the informant laughed.

"Just another few minutes."

"Okay~! Are you going to bother us, Grell?" the raven asked.

"N-No!" he panicked, running off.

"Eh…how boring~!" Izaya chimed.

Ciel smirked and put a fist up to support his cheek. Just then Izaya's phone rang and he stepped out of the carriage. "I have to take this~! Keep going and I'll walk along~!"

"Alright." Ciel said.

"_Later Nii-san~!"_ Sebastian just nodded.

The second the door was closed he answered the phone. "What Shizu-chan?" he practically huffed.

"Izaya…give me a chance. I'll prove to you I really love you…"

"Shizu-chan get something straight. Do you really think that what you did is just gonna go away because you said you love me? You decided to ruin me, you know? I thought I had a friend, nope. Ripped that straight from me. Made my brother lose control after he's been in complete control. I ended up half dead. He still tries to distance himself a bit. Destroyed my relation with him a bit. And then you accuse me. I'm getting tired of explaining it."

There was silence on the other end of the line. The informant was about to hang up when something caught his attention. "-eek."

"What?"

"Give me one week. If I can't prove to you enough I love you, then I'll leave you alone."

The raven contemplated it as he stared up at the cotton clouds. "Fine. One week. I'll meet you tonight, ok?"

"Right…" the ex-bartender hung up.

'_Here goes day one…'_

**Day one:**

The informant sighed and fixed his hair, knocking on the blonde's door.

The door was opened not a minute later by Shizuo, who was looking a bit happier than normal.

"Well, I'm here. Let's just get this over with. You're lucky I didn't tell my brother. You would have been dead before I could even move."

The ex-bartender simply shrugged and escorted Izaya inside.

"Well I was planning on taking you to a restaurant that I heard was good…"

"Planning to buy me off, Shizu-chan?" he asked. "Not gonna work."

"I wasn't trying to, flea."

"Hm…then let's go." The informant strolled out of the door and waited for the blonde to follow.

The debt collector exited and clutched Izaya's hand to which the raven slipped out of.

"Come on Izaya. You have to let me so I can prove this to you."

A moment of silence. "…Fine…" his hand locked with Shizuo's hesitantly.

As they walked, they talked about trivial things. Favorite color, birthdays, (even though Izaya already knew Shizuo's) and about family a bit.

They reached the restaurant and entered. It was a small place. Dim lights and a perfect atmosphere. They sat and ordered their food and as they waited Shizuo made small jokes and Izaya only smirked at a few.

Their food arrived and they started eating with not much conversation. After, they strolled together through a park with only each other's company and then walked home.

As they stood outside, Shizuo hesitated, but leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Izaya's head, deciding to start off small. They had a full week after all. The informant closed his eyes as he felt the bodyguard's warm lips make contact with his head.

As they broke apart, Shizuo smiled warmly. "Thanks flea. I had fun. Did you?"

The informant contemplated this. Did he really have fun? Not knowing how to answer, he simply replied, "It was…different."

"I'll take it. It's better than nothing."

The raven twirled and waved to the bodyguard as he dashed off to meet back with Sebastian.

'_Maybe…just maybe…'_ the ex-bartender thought. _'I can get him to love me….'_

His expression darkened and he smirked a bit.

'_**So I can crush him'**_

**Ok so sorry I didn't post! I've been super busy lately. Thanks to Alwaysblu again, as well as Hanako-Chan16! My 2 fav reviewers! ^_^ also thanks to zymiko, Misaki Haninozuka and ImmortalBlackRose12345. And also the poll results changed! I'm planning on making another Shizaya story soon. What should Izaya's disability be? (Because I'm so mean...)**

**Have Amnesia – 4**

**Injured severely by gang members – 1**

**Blind – 0**

**Mute – 4**

**Deaf – 0**

**Losing all Five Senses (no death. Always a loop because I hate death fics) – 0**

**Injured severely by Shizuo – 0**

**Amnesia and Mute are still a tie! Review! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 2:**

Izaya had simply told Sebastian he had work and that he would be a bit busy during the week. Of course, Sebastian questioned him by asking whether or not he came for a vacation anyways but Izaya retaliated by saying he had to at least keep up his own money and that he hated mooching off of people.

He went off and found Shizuo waiting for him on a park bench late at night.

"Well…I'm here." The informant said.

The ex-bartender simply smiled. "Ready to go?"

His response was a nod. The blonde got up and held Izaya's hand once more, pulling him along.

Today's date was a movie date. They were going to watch a horror movie that Shizuo picked out and the raven had agreed.

As they reached the theater, they bought tickets as well as popcorn, drinks, and candy for the brute that had a sweet tooth.

They took their seats at the very back. The room was hardly filled. Just two couples and a woman who was alone to their left and four rows down.

They chatted slightly as the previews to other movies played and then halted speaking as the movie started.

Shizuo watched in boredom. He had seen the movie seven times just to get used to it at home. He inwardly sighed and observed the informant. He seemed fine in the beginning only to jump when someone got their head cut off and the blood spewed across the camera.

The debt collector concealed his grin. He had done that too when he first saw it but it was funnier to watch Izaya like that. He took the informants hand to 'calm' him down and seem like a good boyfriend.

As the movie went on, the scenes got worse to the point where the raven was looking down at his lap, letting his hair fall over his eyes.

The ex-bartender hugged the raven, receiving no resistance. As the movie ended, the informant pulled away and looked up with a tinge of red that made his face glow a bit.

"That never happened…"

"If you say so," he answered, helping the informant up and walking with their hands intertwined out of the movie theater.

The informant glanced to the side. "Well…goodnight…"

"Night, Izaya," was his answer along with another soft kiss against his forehead. "See you later."

"Yeah…later," he turned and dashed off back to the Phantomhive vacation site.

***timeskip***

When Izaya arrived back at the vacation site, he was greeted by all the Phantomhive residents including Sebastian and Ciel. He smiled widely and sincerely as he apologized which resulted in Bard lightly bopping his head saying it was fine and not to worry about it.

They all chatted away even though it was very late and they snacked on tea and some light biscuits that Sebastian had made.

"-and then I hit him with a pan! You should have seen his face!" Bard told the group. Sebastian smiled in amusement slightly as Ciel just sighed.

**Day 3:**

The raven visited Shizuo once again. This wasn't going anywhere according to Izaya but he gave his word and he wasn't about to break it.

As he arrived at Shizuo's place a shiver ran down his spine. Not good…

He knocked on the door and waited impatiently. After thirty seconds he started to call out.

"Shizu-chan?" he knocked again.

This time the door swung open and a half-dressed Shizuo stood in the doorway. His hair was still a bit mussed and damp from a recently taken shower and he was still trying to pull his vest and bowtie on.

"You're early," he said a bit surprised.

"Yeah I know. Listen Shizu-chan I can't do this today. I'll give you an extra day later ok? Promise."

The blonde's face turned into a scowl.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons Shizu-chan. I'm serious and I said I'd give you another day."

"So you're not gonna tell me?"

"That's the plan…"

The ex-bartender scowled further and grunted a short 'fine,' and slammed the door in Izaya's face angrily.

The raven rolled his eyes. _'Way to show your love…'_

He sighed and bolted in the direction of the Phantomhive vacation site. As he reached, he slowed and entered.

Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard greeted Izaya happily.

"Izaya!" the three chorused excitedly.

He smiled, happy at the greeting. This smile was one of happiness and content.

Sebastian exited his master's room and walked over to his brother. "You're back early."

The informant nodded and his smile softened to one of fondness. "Couldn't finish that job. Something came up."

The older demon raised an eyebrow. "What came up?"

As the three Phantomhive servants listened all they heard was, "Oh, got called for a shorter job," when in reality Sebastian heard _"Cold."_

Sebastian nodded and acted naturally. "Care to take a walk?" he asked.

The informant nodded enthusiastically and clutched his brother's arm as they walked out.

Mey-Rin on the other hand, passed out…again.

**Outside in the Forest:**

"Ready~?" Izaya asked.

"Of course. Was that a question?"

"Oh, come off it," the younger demon rolled his eyes. "I've caught you by surprise plenty of times before."

"Indeed," he replied.

The two were silent for a moment, until there was a giant dust cloud behind each of them. They had launched themselves full force towards each other and clashed knives.

**Meanwhile:**

"This is just great!" the ex-bartender exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

Shizuo trudged through the thick forest, following Izaya's scent. The brute sighed and went on, the grass crunching under his feet and the cold wind whistling past his frozen ears.

The only thing he didn't know at the moment was that two demons were fighting just directly above him in the air. At first, Shizuo thought he was hallucinating but there was no way he could mistake that fur-trimmed jacket for anyone else's.

He stood under and watched in awe. If Izaya really had wanted to, he could have taken Shizuo out in a heartbeat. No not even that. Just a simple flick of his wrist and it would have been over.

The bartender slightly shuddered at the thought but continued to watch the ensuing fight. The informant jumped off of tree branches and the older demon used the ensuing blows as leverage in the air.

They both dropped down to the floor, knives chiming and clashing together.

The informant panted and Sebastian was on the verge of almost losing his breath. Finally, the informant grinned and straightened up stretching.

"Ah~! Thanks Sebastian! Good round~!" he smiled.

The butler grinned slightly. "Of course. If I couldn't do that much then I'm not fit to be a Phantomhive butler. I'm j-"

"Wait, wait, let me guess," Izaya said, rolling his eyes and laughing.

He mimicked Sebastian. "I'm just one hell of a butler." They both said at the same time. The informant grinned away and Sebastian smiled in amusement.

"Alright. Now that that's over, is that why you couldn't really complete your job today?"

The raven nodded. "I was at a client's door when I felt it so I rescheduled."

"I see. Don't even hesitate to even pull me out of a gun fight at the manor if that happens. It's a good thing you came to me."

Izaya walked next to his brother.

"_Izaya, whose here?"_

"_What do you mean?" _he sounded puzzled.

"_You always call me Nii-san when we're alone. You said Sebastian."_

There was a slight hesitance. _"No one important. The person won't be able to follow."_

"_Izaya…"_

"_Not telling you."_

"_Fine," _the demon butler kept walking and Shizuo tried to follow but discovered that he had been pinned down to a tree.

…

Well fuck.

**Sorry for not making the story. I was really busy with schoolwork and I don't have access to my computer all next week because I have to go to a family member's house and my laptop will remain home. I will have my iPad though but typing sucks on that. I'll try to update as much as I can by tomorrow because I'm leaving Friday after school. Anyways~! Thanks to Alwaysblu, Hanako-Chan16 again as well as Misaki Haninozuka, zymiko, YourLuckyWish, Guest, Christal, jAY, and ! okay! A million changes on the results of the poll! I'm planning on making another Shizaya story soon. What should Izaya's disability be? (Because I'm so mean...)**

**Have Amnesia – 6**

**Injured severely by gang members – 3**

**Blind – 0**

**Mute – 8**

**Deaf – 0**

**Losing all Five Senses (no death. Always a loop because I hate death fics) – 0**

**Injured severely by Shizuo – 0**

**Well mute is winning by a small landslide at the moment. Come on amnesia lovers! XD anyways until next time~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 3…Again:**

After Shizuo managed to get free from being pinned to a tree yesterday, he trudged back home grumbling to himself. Stupid flea…

And today he had another date with that flea. He shivered in disgust at the thought.

He waited for Izaya on a park bench in his usual get up. His eyes roved over the crowd and his gaze froze when he spotted something.

In an alleyway which looked pretty abandoned, stood the informant who was being pestered by this cherry red haired guy. He looked a bit taller than the raven and had glasses and a psychotic grin.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "What the hell…?" he murmured.

The guy's clothes were ridiculous! He had a brownish vest and white dress shirt that looked like his own but he had a bright red jacket or shawl thing that draped over his arms and not his shoulders from the back. And as Shizuo walked closer, he could see the man's smile and his teeth were pointed like a shark's. His glasses also had skull glasses supports.

Yeah…not human.

"HEY!" he called to Izaya and the creeper loudly.

Both heads turned and Izaya's expression changed into one Shizuo didn't recognize.

"Who are you, you freak?" the informant's eyes widened and he couldn't hold back the fit of laughter that erupted from him.

He laughed and laughed, bending down and using his knees as support. Meanwhile the Cherry Man, as Shizuo was now going to call him, had a look of comic shock and sadness on his face at being insulted at their first meeting.

"Who are you calling a freak you bastard?" he called back irritated.

This ticked the blonde off and he growled deeply.

"Oooh a tough man!" the Cherry Man said.

"Shizu-chan, Grell. Grell, Shizu-chan," the raven introduced as he calmed himself down.

"Well hello Shizu-chan," Grell said.

"Hey! That's my nickname. Find your own you 'freak'," he said, making quotations around the word freak with his fingers.

"You wound me Izaya~!" he dramatically protested.

"Sounds familiar…" the raven rolled his eyes.

"It's Shizuo. _Just_ Shizuo," the blonde clarified.

"Fine, fine," Grell sighed.

"Anyways flea, why can't you ditch him?"

The Cherry Man gasped. "Flea? Izaya is nothing of the sort!" Grell squished Izaya close in a hug.

Izaya pried himself from Grell. "Grell, listen to me carefully okay?" the raven said with a super innocent and scary as shit smile.

Grell's eyes widened and he gulped. "Y-yes?"

"If you tell Sebastian that I even saw Shizu-chan anytime of your pathetic life, I'll make it look like you attacked me, which, by the way, is like blinking for me, and William there two minutes away from here who is looking for you will have to punish you and you will end up with two useless scissors instead of your beautiful chainsaw and you will never see Sebastian again, I guarantee it." He explained all in one breath.

Grell sweat dropped.

"What are you? You're not a demon, Cherry Man." The debt collector said.

The raven grinned in amusement at the other nickname as Grell huffed in offense.

"Wait! This guy knows of _that_?"

"Yes he does. Now will you tell Sebastian?"

"N-no," he stuttered and he backed away slowly, bumping into the newly arrived William.

"Izaya."

"William."

There were short nods and William dragged the thrashing Shinigami away from the duo.

"What was he?" Shizuo asked after a moment of silence.

"Shinigami."

"Really? Him?"

"Tell me about it," the raven smirked.

"Right…so are you ready?"

"Yeah I would have been like ten minutes ago…" he sighs.

There was a nod in return and the ex-bartender finally noticed Izaya's attire.

The raven had on a red v-neck short sleeved shirt that showed his collarbones off with strings that criss crossed at the bottom of the V and no jacket. He wore midnight black skinny jeans and two small chains dangled from the side of his belt loop. His hair was silkier than normal, or so Shizuo thought, and from his heightened sense of smell he could make out the Strawberry Kiwi shampoo Izaya had used earlier today. His right wrist, now unbandaged, sported two thin leather straps.

Shizuo's breath caught in his throat for a second but he resumed breathing a moment later. There was no way he had just thought the flea looked beautiful. No way in Hell. Nope…

He stalked out of the alley with Izaya following briskly beside him.

"What are we doing?" he asked curiously.

"I was planning to take you to the fair that lasts just for this morning," he replied.

"Really?" the raven seemed a bit excited.

"Yeah."

Izaya's pace seemed to increase but when Shizuo said something, the informant denied it and said Shizuo had gotten slower.

As they reached, food booths lined the sides and small rides which were actually pretty fun were in the middle.

They joked and snacked and rode all the rides as Izaya genuinely laughed and had fun while Shizuo on the other hand was convincing himself inside that this was stupid and disgusting.

At around four pm in the evening, they parted ways, a kiss on the head from Shizuo as a goodbye.

The raven touched his forehead slightly after they separated to cease a weird tingling sensation.

Strange…

He arrived back at the Phantomhive vacation spot and relaxed along with the rest of the residents. They swam and Izaya ate some more.

They messed around and pranked and threw around friendly insults. This was his home, the informant chided in his head. This was.

After all the activity, Izaya ended up asleep on the picnic blanket, curled slightly with his hands supporting his head. His eyelashes fell softly against his face and Mey-Rin fawned silently and almost died while Finny and Bard contemplated whether or not he was really a guy or not.

Sebastian shooed the three servants and picked his brother up gently bridal style so his head was tucked comfortably against his right arm and against his chest.

The three watched the brothers closely and Sebastian let out a soft sigh and a light smile that said 'what am I ever going to do with you?'

Mey-Rin officially went into a comatose state while Finny and Bard froze after seeing Sebastian actually smile fondly at something.

Ciel was just at shocked but shrugged as he understood how fond he was of his own family.

The demon butler turned to the direction of the small house they all were currently residing in and walked off in that direction. As he got inside, he went up to the room they both shared for space reasons and tucked his younger brother in, making sure the blanket was curled around him just as he liked it.

He leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead and brushed his hair slightly. The raven made a small sound of protest when his hair was ruffled and the older demon chuckled slightly.

He silently guided himself to the door and shut the door gently, going back to tend to the dying Mey-Rin.

**Thanks to Hanako-Chan16! And if anyone else reads that chapter and reviews I'll thank them in the next chapter. Because Hanako-Chan16 is one of my frequent reviewers and totally seems to want Amnesia for my next story, I'll grant the vote as another. If you're a frequent reviewer and want to vote again then the poll shall be changed! ^_^ I'm planning on making another Shizaya story soon. What should Izaya's disability be? (Because I'm so mean...)**

**Have Amnesia – 7**

**Injured severely by gang members – 3**

**Blind – 0**

**Mute – 8**

**Deaf – 0**

**Losing all Five Senses (no death. Always a loop because I hate death fics) – 0**

**Injured severely by Shizuo – 0**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
